VaCaTiOn
by purepriestess345
Summary: inu and kag just moved to a new apartment and meet some new friends but some of them are trying to break inu and kag up they go on a vacation to settle things down rating may change (inukag&mirsan) not good at summeries rated for inus bad mouth and miroku
1. Default Chapter

First I'd like to say… I DON"T OWN IY

Ok so to the chappie? Oh and plez no flames I'm sorta new

P.S. I'm not going on with photo album because I'm not really into that any more so ya ok here's the story!

Chapter 1:

"Kagome open this door right now"

"NO!!!"

"kagome…" inuyasha growled.

"if you're so strong Mr. hanyou then break down the door why don't ya!!" kagome yelled for the other side of the bedroom door.

"come out here right now and I WON'T HAVE TO" inuyasha yelled.

"make me!" 'uh oh' was all kagome thought while running into the bath room they shared.

The next thing she knew she was thrown on there bed with inuyasha on top of her tickling her.

"inu….yasha… pl.ease…. stoooop" kagome managed to say while laughing.

Inuyasha stopped tickling kagome just to let her catch her breath.

She thought he was going to tickle her again by the gleam in his eyes but he bent his head down and kissed her full on the lips .

He sliped his tounge into her mouth and explored her mouth while she explored his.

Later on that night after kami knows what they fell asleep in each others arms

Well what do ya think? Plez no flames with swear words cause I really don't like them

Norika: ya she doesn't I should know

Evil: oh ya just to let ya know there will be some serious kikyou bashing, inu and kag live in a apartment and they've been dating for about three months and have already said those three words.

Norika: plez review!!!

Evil: just click the purple button

Evil,inu,kag,san,mir.norika,kouga and kikyou: review…….. or else!!

Ja ne!!!!


	2. kouga and shopping

Ok so I'm back disclaimer: I do own inuyasha mwah hahahahaha!

Norika: I'm sorry she's demented

Evil: sticks tongue out at norika well meet your sis black

Black: hey.. why don't you let her get on with the story already!

Evil: ok ok

Chappie 2!

Kagome woke up cold. The bed was hard. She opened her eyes to find that she was on the floor

"Oww!" kagome moans causing inuyasha to wake up and see her on the floor naked.

Inuyasha started to laugh and soon he was rolling on the floor laughing so hard.

sigh "you can make the bed if you don't stop laughing" kagome said getting dressed and going into the kitchen with a pissed off look on her face.

"Oh common you know I didn't mean it" inuyasha said coming into the kitchen to all dressed.

"sigh" "what's wrong kagome?" inuyasha asked worried.

"Oh it's nothing except I haven't seen mama in a while I mean I have been living at your brothers house while you stayed there I really wanna see her"

"How bout we go se her, souta and your annoying grandfather tomorrow?"

"Really?" kagome said as her eyes lit up with joy.

"Yea just tell your stupid grandfather to stop throwing those damn scrolls at me"

Kagome ran up to him kissed him and got her shoes on

"Where are you going?"

"Out"

"Out where?"

"Shopping I'm going with sango"

"Sango?"

"Yea I met her yesterday while coming here we became friends really fast

You know you should come with me and meet her boyfriend miroku I hear he's kinda a pervert. Well more like a huge pervert he groped me yesterday"

Big mistake. "WHAT!" inuyasha yelled getting his shoes on quickly.

"I'm commin with you I'm not gonna let some hentai grope you while I'm there"

he's so jealous kagome thought with a sigh as she walked out the door to the elevator.

When she got in the door was stopped when this man no wait a wolf demon walked in the elevator. He saw her and smiled.

"and who are you beautiful?" he said with a smile.

"her names kagome and I'm her boyfriend inuyasha who r u? Wimpy wolf"

"it's kouga mutt-face"

the rest of the way down was like this fighting and fighting.

_Ding! _

"opps this is my stop good bye my kagome" kouga said and walked off.

When they got to the mall they looked around and soon kagome saw sango and miroku.

"Awww lady kagome so nice of you to join us finally" miroku said hugging kagome.

Miroku had on a purple shirt and blue slacks with his hair in a little ponytail. Sango had her hair in a high ponytail and she was wearing green pants with a pink shirt. They got to shopping and got a LOT of stuff

5 hours later

"puff puff kagome do we need so much stuff?" inuyasha asked panting.

They were taking a break at the food court eating.

"well if your soo tired let's go home"

so they went home and inuyasha took a nap while kagome watched tv.


End file.
